1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip and, more particularly, to a grip for a luggage to facilitate a user holding the grip to lift the luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional luggage grip is mounted on the top of a luggage and has a hollow inside to facilitate a user holding the luggage grip to lift the luggage. However, the luggage grip protrudes from the top of the luggage, so that the luggage has a larger volume, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in storage and transportation of the luggage. In addition, the luggage grip protrudes from the luggage, so that the luggage grip easily interferes with other luggage.